Hope And Despair
thumb|300px|Hope And Despair - Megurine Luka Hope And Despair (Esperanza y Desesperación) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. El PV hace referencia al anime "Mahou Shojo Madoka Magica", trata acerca de la esperanza que alguna vez existió por un deseo a través de ofrecer su cuerpo y la desesperación que reemplazo a la esperanza ya que al ofrecer su cuerpo por un deseo se convertido en una tortura sin retorno, gracias a eso ya nadie cree en la esperanza ni tampoco quieren salvar el futuro. Esta canción está completamente cantada en Inglés Intérprete: Megurine Luka Música y Letra: Aeria-P *NicoVideo *YouTube *MP3 Letra *Inglés tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki Inglés= I'm just a limp of stone put here to 「defeat witche」 If you refuse my aid, only death awaits you. I don't need rewards. I don't need rewards. No one believe in the future. No one can accept the future. There is no way you can save her. What do I even care about anymore? Who do I want to protect? That my life would have no meaning? What do I even care about anymore? Who do I want to protect? That my life would have no meaning? Why must you always sacrifice yourself? Don't threw yourself away thinking you are useless or your life's meaningless! Think about the people who care for you! Why don't realize there are people who'll be sad if you're gone? 「Is that wish worth your soul to you?」 I don't want to give up until we're sure if we can save her or not. Until I can find the only way out. Just protect (the) one thing you really want to protect, until the very end. The way to save you from despair. I don't mind being looked in this eternal maze! Tell me right away. Is this world worth protecting? Tell me right away. Is this world worth protecting? As much as I wished for the happiness of one... Someone else must be equally cursed. But in exchange, resentment and pain took root in my own heart. She took a burden of the curse equal to that wish. She took a burden of the curse equal to that wish. You're always speaking empty words. I'll kill you myself right now. You're always speaking empty words. I'll kill you myself right now. You're always speaking empty words. |-| Español= Soy solo una parte blanda de piedra nacida aquí para "Derrotar a la bruja" Si rechazas mi ayuda, solo la muerte te esperara No necesito recompensas No necesito recompensas Nadie cree en el futuro Nadie puede aceptar el futuro No hay ninguna manera para que la salves Que puedo hacer si no se interesan mas? A quien quiero proteger? Y si mi vida no tiene significado? Que puedo hacer si no se interesan mas? A quien quiero proteger? Y si mi vida no tiene significado? Porque siempre te tienes que sacrificar? No te dejes caer pensando que eres inútil o que tu vida carece de sentido! Piensa en las personas que se preocupan por ti! Por qué no te imaginas cuan triste estarán las persona si tú te vas? "Vale la pena cambiar un deseo por tu alma para ti?" No me rendiré hasta que no estemos seguros si podemos salvarla o no Hasta que yo pueda encontrar la única salida Solo Proteger lo que en verdad quieres, hasta el verdadero final La manera de salvarte de la desesperación No me importa ser observado en el laberinto eterno! Dime de inmediato Este es el mundo que merece protección? Dime de inmediato Este es el mundo que merece protección? Por mucho que desee la felicidad de uno Alguien más debe estar igualmente maldito que yo Pero a cambio, el resentimiento y el dolor se adueñaron de mi corazón Dio sentido tanto como al deseo como a la maldición Dio sentido tanto como al deseo como a la maldición Tu siempre hablas palabras vacías Me matare ahora mismo Tu siempre hablas palabras vacías Me matare ahora mismo Tu siempre hablas palabras vacías! Curiosidades *En el PV aparecen varias escenas del anime "Mahou Shojo Madoka Magica" *En una parte de la canción se puede escuchar un grito ("Finale!"). Ese grito es de el personaje Tomoe Mami de él anime "Mahou Shojo Madoka Magica". El grito pertenece a su más poderoso ataque "Tiro Finale". Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011